Babysitting Riots
by AttackOfTheEvilSmielys
Summary: Dru, Graves and Dibs are allowed one week away from the Schola to help Shanks babysit his four cousins. Only problem is they have a thing or two against authority.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to update my other story but thought "meh this book needs more comedy!"**

"Hey Aunt Galina we're here!" Shanks yells after entering the house.

Me and Dibs linger in the door way for a second. A short, chubby woman scurries into the room putting a large sun hat over her tight greying bun. She wore a brown sun dress and flip flops and was an actual human. We are being given time out of the schola to look after Shanks's siblings.

"Thank you for minding my children They will get back from school in 20 minutes "She glances down at her watch "I'm late! See you in a week" She scurries out the door.

"Well she got out of here quickly." Graves muttered.

"Don't worry it's not you guys it's my cousins" Shanks muttered.

"What's wrong with your cousins?" I ask. He laughs.

"Wait and see." is the reply I get.

After 20 long minutes of sitting around talking the lock on the door clicks.

A tall girl with charcoal hair and oddly mismatched eyes. The left an icy, heart stoping blue that sent a chill down my spine, the other an equally terrifying deep, blood red. She sported black jeans, a camo jacket and black converse.

"Who are you!" she demanded raising her fists to cover her face.

I saw Shanks smirk out of the corner of my eye "Hello Medea living up to your name yet again" he teased.

"Huh?" I say confused

"Her name means evil, betrayal and sneakiness," Shanks explains. "Perfect description of my 13 year old cousin."

"Watch out cuz, I went to Japan and it turns out dog doesn't taste that bad." She grinned pointed fangs appeared in her mouth.

"Is she svetocha?" I ask Shanks.

Medea beat him to the chase. "Aw nah duh" She snapped "I bloomed early why people can't accept that, I don't understand!" I would love Christophe to meet this kid.

Before I could defend myself a small girl about 7 entered through the open doorway her curly blonde hair had brown tips and bounced around her. She wore black dress, black slip-ons and her hair was complimented by a – you guessed it black Alice- headband.

"Where's mommy" She asked batting big veracious chocolate eyes at Shanks.

"Were minding you for the next week Nyoka, okay" Shanks says to her kindly.

"Okay!" she chirps happily and skips off into her room.

I see Medea slyly sneaking out of the room and up stairs "Medea where are your brothers," Shanks asks suspiciously. Medea coughs and continues walking.

Uh oh.

**I'll update soon but I'm going on holiday next Thursday and I'v gotta go to a wedding this weekend so... REVIEWS MAKE FAST UPDATES!**


	2. Brothers or Bothers

**Hi fanfictioners! Oh two updates in one day well I didn't really make a long one last time so I thought I should make another one.**

"Medea get back here!" Shanks yelled but Medea merely pulled out an iPod, turned it up full blast and walked off.

A small chirp of "Why are you shouting at Medea?" came from Nyoka as she skipped down the stairs.

"Hello," Dibs squeaked in a quieter voice, "do you know where your brothers are?"

"Medea said Ryu would take them home!" She grinned matter-of-factly.

"Ryu... who's that?" Dibs questioned her.

Shanks beat her to the case with; "oh crap..." a nervous look crossed his face, "Ryu is Medea's twin, people don't call them the Twins of Humiliating and Unnecessary Torcher for nothing!"

I laugh "They don't really call them that do they?" I joked.

"Yeah people do," Nyoka piped, "especially Drake and Dysis. Dysis is a girl's, name it means sunset which she hates but I think is pretty. So she is actually a girl but Shanks calls her a guy because she acts like one." Wow this kid could talk.

"One there own the nasty little brats but together there pure evil. Especially if Dysis just pulled a fast one on them!" Shanks explained.

"Shouldn't we be going," I sound annoyed, "you're all freaking out but you aren't doing anything."

Medea stood at the top of the stairs looking gleefully down on the scene bellow, "Because they're all scared o the other Twin of Humiliating and Unnecessary Torcher." She answered me smugly.

"Medea where are they!" Shanks demanded. I'd never seen him act like this before; he was so annoyed I thought he would explode.

"How should I know," she snapped

"Ask him!" He yelled back.

Medea kept her cool and replied "Were twins not telepaths." I take back that whole thing about loving it if Christophe met this girl. I would die for it. Metaphorically of course.

"Don't give me that crap!" he screamed, "You're the mastermind behind this plot!"

"What plot" A male voice said from the door way.

There stood a tall Djamhir with sleek black hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of sweat pants, a black hoddie and black shoes This must have been the other Twin of Humiliating and Unnecessary torcher AKA Ryu Medea's twin brother. Trailing behind him were two other people both, a boy with Blond hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket, jeans and sneakers. The other was a girl deck out completely in camo, hat, jacket, pants the works her chocolate hair covered he face as she stared at the screen of her Nintendo DS i. They were obviously Drake and Dysis.

"What are you doing here?" Ryu demanded at us the same way his sister had earlier. All the while glaring at Shanks.

"Were babysitting you for the next week." Graves had finally said something. "So enjoy!"

"WHAT!" Drake screamed, "I am not a kid!" He continued to rant.

"Drake your eleven you are a kid," Ryu snapped. "Dysis is one year older than you and she's sucking it up."

"That's because all she knows how to say is meh!" **(A/N don't diss the word meh!) **I could see Ryu losing his cool as Drake yelled.

Dysis turned to Drake and before he saw it coming her fist collided with his nose causing blood to slowly ooze out of it. I glanced at Medea her knuckles were turning white from gripping the stair railing so hard, her jaw was clenched and fangs slowly slid out from under her top lip. Bloodlust.

I ran as fast as possible up the stairs towards her. "Come on Medea breathe, clam down, don't bite him." Try to make her relax but her hair gets darker revealing slight red tints and both her eyes become a deathly endless red mass. I can feel her trying to resist she shakes taking sharp raspy breaths and closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Get him out of here!" Graves yelled at Shanks and Dysis. Ryu dashed up the stairs to help me strangely he doesn't look 13 like Medea, mustn't have changed yet he looks around my age.

"The brat broke my nose," Drake yelled, "Get her away from me!"

"Suck it up princess life's tough." She snarled at him. She dropped him on the cold floor and he howled in pain.

He was about to yell back at her but Shanks told him to shut up and Dibs helped take Dysis's place in carrying him.

Next to me Ryu was trying to make Medea relax and change back. "Come one Medea stay with me, keep calm and just relax it'll be over soon." He tried and tried again but she was slipping further and further out of control.

Medea suddenly lurched forward ripping herself from both mine and Ryu's grasp. Jumping over the stair railing she dove at Drake.

**Oh cliffy don't you just hate them whatever I'll update as soon as possible kay I'll try to update but I'm going to a wedding g tomorrow but with lots of reviews maybe I'll update before I leave.(I have to wear a dress yuk!)**

**If you want to know what all the kids names mean ask in a review!**

**Till next time – Adriana (means dark one cool eh) **


End file.
